


Drabble Mine

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Clu2/Yori/Tron**

Clu reeled back from the collision that was Tron's entire form. He went flying backwards, sliding over the slick floor, ending up sprawled against the wall with Tron's weight pinning him down.

'Don't you EVER touch her again!' Clu's hand shot up to deflect Tron's fist, the taller program a flurry of red circuited rage, and he looked past to Yori, who stood terrified at the sudden outburst. He had merely stroked a few of her circuits along her chest, watching her curious circuit pattern shift in color beneath his fingers, but that was apparently too close for Tron's liking. Clu's eyes found Tron's own as he smirked, twisting his body enough to catch Tron's downpour of strikes and halt those hands.

'You forget, Tron. She doesn't remember you. She belongs to me now.' And he broke a grin as he saw Tron's world crack behind his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tron/Flynn**

Flynn found Tron at the end of the sector. An unexpected meeting, for certain, but a happy one.  
'Tron! HEY! GREETINGS, PROGRAM!' Flynn called as he rushed past the data pushers crowding the lane, arm waving to catch the program's attention. The taller figure turned on his heel, and his face broke into a wide grin at seeing the user once more.

'Flynn! You came back!' He greeted Flyyn with that strong grasp to both shoulders that Flynn had become familiar with from his last visit. They grinned at each other, then Tron's expression grew somewhat serious. Flynn dropped his smile for a moment.

'What is it?' Flynn though something was wrong for a moment. Their eyes locked momentarily, then Flynn found himself pulled forward roughly, and his eyes grew wide as Tron covered Flynn's lips with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tron/Flynn**

'You're gonna like this. Trust me!' Tron rolled his eyes a bit as he climbed onto the back of the Ducati. He wasn't sure how user bikes differed from the lightcycles, but Flynn assured him they didn't leave lightwalls in their wake, and they could carry two people. Flynn reached back and grabbed Tron's arms to grip Flynn's sides after the bike roared to life, and he nudged Tron's feet back up onto the passenger props.

'Don't fall off, and lean with me when I turn, got it?' Tron nodded his understanding, and tightened his arms around Flynn's midsection.They were roaring down the lit streets soon after, the pavement slick with the remains of the late afternoon rain. Reflections of the sodium lights in the water made Tron contemplate how similar the user world was to the Grid, yet how different. 

But the wind from the ride- it was like nothing Tron had ever felt, and he laughed. Flynn just grinned wider and accelerated further into the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Clu/Tron/bar**

Clu was snorting his laughter into his cup now, the soft lights from under the bar and the strings along the wall lending a soft glow to his face. Tron couldn't help but laugh too, the muzzy sensation in his head was making everything amusing. 

'I can't believe . . I can't believe Kevin thought this was a good idea.'

'When has he NOT had a good idea?'

'Clu, you never had to deal with him on the old grid. That prog- that user is a TERROR!' Clu looked at him trying to keep a straight face, to look offended even, but Tron lost what little composure he had left, and started laughing even harder, tripping Clu into doing more of the same.

Then suddenly, Tron noticed Clu wasn't at the bar anymore. He leaned over to look down, only to feel that muzziness overwhelming his sytem, and he joined Flynn's clone against the carpet while the other patrons looked at them like they were crazy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ram/Tron**

Ram had hit a zen state practicing with his disk, and now was throwing it to watch the trail of light it left in arcs through the canyon here. He took it upon himself to practice a bit once Tron had showed him the basics, and now he grinned fiercely with each turn he did of throw, catch, throw once more, repeat.

A hand grabbed his on the last catch, preventing him for returning it to the air. Ram twisted to see who it was, and turned a bright smile at Tron, who grinned a little in return.

'You've gotten a lot better, though, I'd suggest finding targets to work on your aim at.' Ram turned his gaze down at his disk, and at Tron's hand. Tron's fingers lingered a moment longer before he released his grip, and Ram's circuits flashed the faintest lavender at the contact.

'I suppose so. I suppose I couldn't convince you to practice with me?' His smile had faded a little. 'I really don't want to get derezzed out there.' Tron clenched his jaw slightly, and locked eyes with Ram, waiting a brief moment before answering and nodding his head slightly.

'I suppose I could.' He clapped an arm around the shorter program's shoulders and squeezed tight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vint/data pushers**

 

Her palms were covered with concentric hexagonal rings, all hooked to a large circuit that trailed up the inside of her arm and split off into several smaller lines at the crook of her inner elbow. Vint smiled blankly as he accepted her hand in return for his data disk. His eyes wandered to the figure beside her, examining the flickering patches of circuitry and bands on her cheeks. She was beautiful once, but now she was a node of bad connections in a hub of constant energy flow. She unsettled him.

‘Bad coding’ he thought to himself, and the thought was immediately interrupted by waves and sparks of pleasurable vibration; it traveled from disk through the pusher into his hand and dissipated through his system. Eye closed to the sensation, shutting off the outer world.  
The program next to them flickered again, her lines turning a sick green between flashes for a brief cycle before the pixellation began to spread over her skin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Clu/sirens**

Quiet contemplation did not come easily to Clu. Figures in white spun a dance around him as he stood, triggering data and hastening pixellation of his undersuit. Sitting still was not generally his thing, but he wouldn’t be dressed by walking about. White motion wavered in the periphery of his vision, hands pressing small plates and bars that automatically clicked and linked together in junction over the fabric on his body; pixels converged and locked while patterns raced through Clu’s head, hidden away from unauthorized prying. 

His gaze drifted down as one of the sirens halted in front of him, pressing the chestplate to his body. The blue sheen off her hair highlighted the rest of her, uniformly beautiful like all sirens were; much better, Clu thought to himself, than the mix of brash colors that Flynn had originally coded.

‘Much more … perfect.’ A small curl to his mouth betrayed his pride as gold lines flashed upwards along his form.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Quorra/chocolate bar**

Quorra turned the thin, black-wrapped bar over in her hand, watching the silvery ends glint on the light. She looked up from her spot in the recliner to Sam quizzically.

“How am I supposed to eat this? It seems inedible.” Sam rested the paper back down on the table as he reached over and hooked his fingers under the lip of the black paper. Faint crinkling emanated from the silver, and it came up and open as Sam withdrew his hand. He made it clear it was a bit amused at the scene, smirking at her conundrum.

“You have to unwrap it first.” Paper back in hand, he leaned back into the couch and resumed reading. Quorra pulled the rest of the wrapper away gently, making associations with the crinkling and derezzing, only with a lack of rattling pixels. The slab of dark color underneath gave no indication of being an energy source, and she brought it closer to her face, sniffing at it gingerly. The smell was faint but rich- like wet earth, but … not. Then she dared a bite.  
The explosion of sweet and silky over her tongue was completely new and caught her off guard. A sudden noise escaped her mouth as she stared at the bar. Her eyes lit up as the piece melted and spread across her tongue, and it hadn’t yet dissipated when she took another bite, her face lit with a wide grin.

“So. I should mark your introduction to chocolate as a success?” Sam grinned back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I just combined this and the other drabble collection. Nothing new.*

Tron/virus

'Hey, you okay, man?' Flynn's voice echoed through the room. Tron's attention was elswhere, Kevin's query unheeded.

'Hey. Tron.' Tron startled a bit as Flynn's hand slapped down on Tron's shoulder, attention finally rerouted. He looked at Flynn's face, trying to discern this particular expression.  
'I asked if you were ok.'

'I'm fine. Just . . . busy. Why?' Kevin snorted a bit.

'Have you seen yourself today? I'm wondering if you caught something off those grid bugs last cycle.' Tron was baffled by Flynn's comment, then it dawned on him what he meant. Quick fingers brought up something resembling a mirror, and Tron stared intently, then groaned.

'PINK. Why did my hair of all things go PINK?' He removed his disk and flipped it to Flynn. 'I guess you better fix it, user,' he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ram/siren

She stepped up to him in the doorway as he entered, catching Ram off guard. He smiled broadly, and made room for her. She looked him over, her black rimmed eyes travelling down over his suit and back up to his face.

'You're a siren as well?' She paused for him.

'Me? No, I'm a . . . I used to be an actuarial program, but I don't think those skills have a use here.' She tilted her head a little at the strange word, but smiled anyways. Ram then realized he wore a suit much like her own- white with darked silvery accents, but her lights were white, and his faint blue.

'Well, we always have use for more sirens if you're needing a function.' His expression looked a little lost, but he smiled again.

'I'll think about that. Can you tell me where I can find Tron?'

The siren's expression dropped, and she fixed him with a studious gaze.

'Were your functions frozen? Tron's gone. Clu destroyed him many cycles ago.'

Ram felt all his circuits dim as his smile fell away. The siren turned and continued onto her destination.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ram/siren 2

This place was different from any place he'd visited yet. There was a centrally lit field in the round depression, and the rest of the room extended past that, windows open overlooking Tron City. Lights of different hues fluctuated in time to the strange music. Containers of energy sat about for any program to imbibe, and many got a rush off it and went to the central area and moved to programming that Ram did not know.

He was infatuated with this place.

It made him smile and laugh more than anywhere else, and the simpler programs of the place were happy to play along.

Until a program, tall and silvery, approached him. She stood over him, her white hair drawn tight over her head, and black lined eyes wide.

'You care to dance? You always come, but never play.' Ram didn't really know how to respond.  
'Dance?'

She gestured at the programs on the floor, moving to the beat of the strange music. Then she extended her hand out, pulling on his shoulder. He quickly put his glass of energy back on the counter, and followed her lead, grinning the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam/Tron

Blue eyes shot open, and viewed a strange dark sky lit with evenly spaced specks. He vaguely remembered buildings, and strips of lights lining them, but there was nothing. just . . .far off specks occasionally blocked from view by clouds of abandoned coding raining digital lightning that zagged along pixellated paths.

Tron was online once more.

A voice from overhead assaulted him.

'Hey, how you doing? I worried that you were unsalvageable.' The voice was low and calm, and a hand patted his shoulder.

'. . . Flynn?' his voice was strange and grating, a metallic pitch accompanied it.

'Yeah, but probably not the one you knew.' Spiky hair came into Tron's view, and it took him some time to ascertain the features of the face that followed- definitely NOT the Flynn he knew- but this one was familiar nonetheless.

'Glad to see the repairs I made took. I was thinking I might have had to raid Alan's old software to reinstall you,' Sam snickered to himself then, realizing the absurdity of talking computer terms to a person in the way that he was. 'I can't believe I just said that.' He rubbed his forehead then.

Tron tried sitting up. His limbs felt distant and glitchy, not right at all.

'Oh hey, don't be getting any ideas about fighter for the users just yet- you're still . . ' Sam gestured vaguely at Tron's body. '. . . repairing.'

Program and user just stared at each other then, Sam contemplating how this program had tried to kill him on his first visit here, and Tron trying to piece together what had happened since he last remembered seeing Flynn . . . Clu striking, him fleeing, finding someone to take his place, plans failing . . . things weren't coming together too well. Tron averted his eyes to shake sense into his head.

Sam stood and moved to Tron's side, holding a disk down in front of Tron's view. The program gingerly took hold of it and looked up at the user in front of him. Sam smiled sadly.

'My dad . . .Flynn . . . the one you knew. He's gone.' He sat down on the other side of Tron. 'But he told me all about you. Growing up- you were my hero, Tron. I just wanted to make things right for you again.' Tron just looked at him blankly. He turned the disk in his hands.

'Thank you, then . . . Flynn.'


End file.
